Not Over You
by xRozee
Summary: Can love overcome anything? Or can it be a curse that inevitably causes heart break? Can a heart be fixed fully or is it simply a case for a band aid to keep covered forever? Rated M for adult themes!
1. Chapter 1

The time read 2.27am as Richard walked through the door "I'm home. Sorry I'm so late." He called waiting to see if there was a response,"...again." he whispered morbidly. Work had become so crazy lately, he had barely been home, and when he did manage to come home, more than not it was well after midnight.  
Walking into the hall he slid his coat off and hung it on the stand next to the door. _'Still no response. Kori must be asleep.'_  
He walked into the living room and there he located her. On the sofa, sleeping so peacefully. He looked over at her sleeping form. Her face was perfect. So beautiful, yet that alone was enough to drive any man crazy. As he looked further he couldn't help but gulp a little.

There she was. Asleep on the sofa, in nothing but her underwear. _'Mm. Black and red lace...why do I leave this woman to work_.' She looked like a supermodel. Her red hair sprawled everywhere, her legs resting upon one another. Her arm lay next to her face. He stood there for a minute, just watching her breathing, her chest falling up and down.  
He swept a piece of her fire hair out of her face and bent down to plant a small kiss on her forehead. Standing back up straight he noticed a book was on the floor in front of her. She had obviously tried to stay awake for him, and fell asleep whilst reading. Feeling guilty for what seemed like the billionth time that month, he picked the book up and placed it on the coffee table.  
He walked into the bedroom and took his tie off, hanging it up in the closet. He opened the covers in bed and walked back into the living room.  
Sliding his hands underneath his sleeping girlfriend, he picked her up in his arms and walked into the bedroom, gently laying her in the bed and covering her so she doesn't get cold. He leaves another kiss on her forehead before entering the bathroom.

As soon as Richard entered the bathroom he began undressing. His large hands began unbuttoning his white shirt from his fatigued body.  
Finally, after what felt like years of unbuttoning, he slid his shirt off and just let it drop to the floor. He next began unbuckling his belt, he slid that off and threw it with his shirt.  
Shirtless he went over to the sink and leaned there for a while. Looking at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. Stressed. Even his body looked tired. His normal vanilla smooth skin took more of a greyish colour. His usual hair, was a little longer than he remembered it being, he created a mental note to cut it as soon as he could.  
His stunning azure eyes, a tad darker than usual. He touched his shoulder gently massaging it, groaning a little as he felt the tension being released. His eyes caught a red patch on his chest. He smoothly traced his finger over it, closing his eyes remembering.

 _Knock Knock._ _The sound rang through the large apartment. Richard heard Kori turn the shower off and called to her "I'll get it." He heard a 'thanks!' being called from the bathroom and walked into the hall to answer the door.  
He opened the door, and as fast as the door opened a huge __BANG_ _fired. The figure disappeared as fast as possible and Richard hit the floor.  
"Richard? What was that?!" Kori shouted as she quickly threw on a dress and ran into the hallway.  
"RICHARD?! RICHARD!" Kori's screams ran through the air as she found her boyfriend laid on the floor. Blood pouring out of his chest. She ran over to him, tears pouring from her eyes, pressing on his chest. Holding his hand.  
"Baby? Baby! Stay with me. Please. Please Richard..." He squeezed her hand lightly with all the strength he could muster. His hazy gaze meeting Kori's misty one before Kori ran as fast as she could to call the ambulance, not once removing her eyes from her fallen boyfriend._

He opened his eyes. He knew he needed to take care of himself more. He knew he needed to take better care of the girl in the other room. After what happened he knew he needed to take it easier.  
Kori probably stayed up every night because she was worried. Worried he wouldn't return. He knew she had nightmares, nightmares of the man coming back to finish the job. He battled it himself for a while. Whether he should stay, whether she would be in danger. Is she safe with him? Sure, he was one of the best detectives to walk the planet, he was strong as hell, mastered in many various fighting styles, he could protect her. But could he? After what happened he found himself doubting a lot of things. It was selfish but he needed her. He didn't want to be without her.

Luckily, they caught the man who shot him. He was dead, but Richard knew he was working for a bigger criminal only known as Wilson. He wouldn't tell Kori that though. She would worry more. She only just started sleeping fully through the night without waking up.  
He was working day and night to catch Wilson and he wouldn't stop till he did. But he knew he needed to take it easy. He needed to slow down. Stop his obsession. For himself. For her. He shook the thought out of his mind. He walked over and turned the shower on before fully undressing and stepping in.

He let out a soft sigh as the hot water hit his hard body, he could feel the tension leaving him already. He leant his head back, allowing the water to cover his face, carrying the load of the day away. He washed himself and let the hot water splash off his muscled abs as he closed his eyes and let himself think about the girl in the other room.  
They had been together since she was 17, known each other since they were teenagers. Kori had grown up around Richard as they attended the same school. She had been transferred from a foreign country due to her parents' work. A smile was brought to his mouth, remembering Kori's English skills, she was so innocent back then.  
Throughout the years her language skills got better, due to Richard and her friends teaching her the ways of the western world. When her parents decided to go back to the Island of Tamaran, she had opted to stay, having formed a pretty good life for herself. Richard had been so relieved, and told her how he felt the day she decided to stay. Though they fell in love long before they became a couple, and their relationship had been great, up until the shooting.  
After that it became a little rocky, he knew that was normal. After all, who wouldn't be tense after what happened? When he comes home at 2am most days.  
He knew she missed him, he missed her. He would make it up to her, he had to.  
He thought of her, laying on the sofa, waiting for him. All of Kori's underwear was pretty sexy he thought, but he wondered if she purposely was wearing it in order to entice him. Hoping if she waited up long enough for him, he would give her what she needed. What she wanted.

He could feel his thoughts becoming more perverted by the second, after all how long had it been since they had last been intimate? He knew it was his fault, he was never home. He knew Kori would never stray, but he wondered if she did, could he blame her? He sighed. Once again bad thoughts taking over his mind.  
He applied shampoo to his palm and smothered it over his jet-black hair. Closing his eyes taking in the smell. He decided to use his girlfriend's shampoo. He missed her smell. He missed everything about her. How crazy it is to miss someone you live with he thought. He needed to be home more. He would make sure of it. He couldn't wait to get into bed next to her and hold her tightly.  
Just to feel close to her, have her wake up in his arms, the way it should be. He wondered whether to call in work tomorrow and tell them he needed a personal day. They wouldn't refuse, they had been trying to get him to take more time off anyway. A pang of guilt hit him as he realised he didn't really have an excuse for not taking those days.

All of a sudden, snapping him out of his thoughts, he felt two hands wrap around him.  
"Baby, you're home." Kori pressed her head up against his back.


	2. Chapter 2

All of a sudden, snapping him out of his thoughts, he felt two hands wrap around him.  
"Baby, you're home." Kori pressed her head up against his back. He automatically relaxed. What a good feeling it was to feel her close to him, to feel her soft hands against his torso.  
He turned around, looking at the beautiful woman infront of him. His heart felt like it was flying inside of him. He was so happy to see her smiling up at him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. "It's good to come home to you. I missed you."  
"I missed you too." She stood on her tip toes and attempted to help him wash the shampoo out of his hair. She pouted remembering the time where she used to be much taller than him. This made a small laugh escape from his lips. She was too damn cute, was she really getting annoyed because her boyfriend was now taller than she once was? He grabbed both her legs and picked her up, so she could get a better view of what she was actually doing.  
Only then did it dawn on him. She was naked. Fully naked. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, feel the heat radiating from between her legs. He suddenly felt himself becoming aroused again. He just looked at her, having fun washing the soap from his hair. Once she was finished she giggled like a child. "There! All done. But, you do realise you used my shampoo, right? I thought you didn't want the guys at work smelling it and making fun of you?" She playfully teased as she finally looked at him. He was staring at her, with a pretty intense look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, before she could get an answer, Richard pushed his lips onto hers. Moving his hands from her waist to underneath her, groping her. Kori let out a surprised shriek before leaning into the kiss. The kiss grew more and more passionate as Richard began walking forward, until he had Kori pinned against the wall.  
She placed her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around him, forcing his body to be pushed right up against hers.  
He deepened the kiss, still passionate but now more demanding, as he slid his tongue into her mouth, playfully teasing her tongue. Taking one hand from underneath her and bringing it up to stroke her breast, he began rubbing her delicate nipple in-between his fingers. Moaning into his mouth, Kori dove her hands into his hair, gently tugging, encouraging him to carry on. He broke the kiss and moved to her neck. He began sucking gently, whilst leaving small kisses down from underneath her ear to her collar bone. Kori's moans filling Richard's mind with more and more lust. Richard, placed both hands underneath her again as he unpinned her from the wall. Using one hand he slid the shower door open and began walking them both to the bedroom.  
Kori latched her mouth onto his again, showing her willingness for this to happen. She kissed him desperately, battling his own tongue with hers for dominance.  
Reaching the bedroom, Richard threw Kori on the bed. Before she knew it, he was on top of her, attacking her mouth once again. They grew more and more desperate for each other. Richard again, began to kiss her neck, before stopping and whispering in her ear "I want you."

This sent shivers down Kori's spine, turning her on, exciting her in a way she hasn't felt in a while, she could feel herself becoming wetter, feel a throbbing between her legs. She wanted Richard, and wanted him badly. Her hands began roaming his body, sliding her hands over his abs, tracing them with her finger, sending tingles through his body. She could feel him getting harder by the second. His naked member pressed against her stomach. She wanted it, she wanted it all. She leaned up, kissing along her boyfriend's jawline, lowering down to leave soft kisses on his neck, licking it, before hearing a small growl escape his lips.  
He pinned both her hands above her head, holding them steady with one hand, hearing a gasp escape Kori's lips, he knew it excited her when he pinned her hands down. It excited him. He was strong enough to restrain her, leaving him able to do as he pleased. With his free hand, he smoothly ran his finger around Kasumi's nipple. Hearing soft moans escape her lips, before sliding the same finger down her stomach. Before reaching the place he wanted the most, he brought his finger all the way back up again. Teasing the woman laid next to him.

He saw it in her eyes. She wanted him. She was silently begging. He smirked as he lowered his hand, and slowly began rubbing her. Kori moaned his name quietly, enjoying the feeling she was receiving. His pace began to quicken and before she knew it, he slid two fingers inside her. She dug her nails into her palms as she moaned louder. His large fingers sliding deep inside her, whilst his thumb rubbed her every time it reached her clit. She began moaning his name more and more, feeling in complete ecstasy. He watched the girl's face and felt his hard member pulsating. He loved watching her moan his name, he loved what he did to her.  
He lowered his lips onto hers once again as their kisses became more quick and needy. He removed his fingers and released her hands as he wrapped his arms around her, wanting to hold her. Holding her tightly, pressing himself into her more, teasing her as he began rubbing his hard one against her stomach.  
Kasumi began to grow impatient as she reached down and took his firm tool in her hands, and began circling the tip with her thumb. Feeling how stiff he was, excited her. She reached lower and began slowly rubbing him up and down in a steady rhythm. He groaned in her ear, letting her know she is doing it right, "Mm... good girl." He murmured.  
She began to quicken the tempo, his low moan, encouraging her. She added another hand and began to use both hands to massage his large penis, kneading the tip with one hand, tightening her grip, driving him crazy. She felt the wetness of his head, and knew he was ready.  
He couldn't take anymore, he needed to be inside of her. He ambushed her lips once again, kissing her with force, enough to bruise her lips, but he didn't care. He wanted her more than he wanted anything. He got up and positioned himself between her. Before she could even blink, he had thrust himself inside of her.  
She arched her back instantaneously, moaning in utter pleasure "Yes...baby, oh my god..Rich..ah!"  
He began pushing himself inside of her rapidly, each time entering her deeper and deeper, feeling her intense hotness surrounding him, adding to the bliss. Her moans weren't enough for him. He needed her to scream. He began rubbing her with his thumb as he slammed into her.  
She shouted his name before she began to whimper, finding it hard to speak as the powerful feeling began taking over her whole body.  
He could feel her walls getting tighter. He loved it. He began teasing her, knowing she was getting closer to climaxing. He wasn't ready to end it. He took his thumb away and began to slower his rhythm inside of her. Turning from an aggressive pounding to a sincere love making.  
He leaned down and they began to make out. Kasumi still whimpering into his mouth.  
His solid cock gliding inside of her. She held onto him tightly and began nibbling his ear, her hot breath tempting him more. His desire for her clouding his mind as he began to deepen himself inside her once again. Causing her to dig her nails into his back. "You're mine." Richard growled as he began banging his girl hard. "Oh my god...I'm..." He could feel her contracting against him, as she moaned as loudly as she could as she blew. This spurred him on and he began to feel it building up inside of him. With all his might, he began forcing himself as quickly as possible inside of her. Moaning as he felt himself about to climax, "Kori..." He let out before he spilled inside of her.  
He rolled off her and laid down next to her breathing heavily, listening to his girlfriend's raspy breaths, he pulled her closer to him and began spooning her as he kissed her shoulder.  
She smiled and whispered "I love you Richard." He tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I love you too Kori."  
This was the feeling they had both missed. The feeling of complete love, intimacy, and happiness. Richard knew for sure he would take the day off tomorrow. He needed to spend it with his girlfriend, he needed to show her how important she was to him. Both closed their eyes and snuggled into each other before falling asleep happily.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you.  
Those words still haunt me. Playing over and over in my head like a record stuck on repeat. I don't know how to get rid of them. Even after all the plans made that never happened. After the broken happy ever after, those words won't leave me. Maybe I'm the broken one. Maybe I'm the one who broke her.  
I have nightmares often enough to realise that I don't need to have control of the situation, i need to let it go. But how does one go about that? It's been long enough. Two years is long enough right? So why does it feel like it was yesterday? Why am I still hung up on this?"

Roy looked at the slump of a man sat in front of him. Sadness, maybe even emptyness apparent in his eyes.  
Roy hadn't seen his friend this way before. And for it to have lasted such a long time, he had no idea when he would be back to his usual self.  
"I don't know what to tell you man. Life's a bitch, heartache is even worse. Time is your only ally in this. Time, me and maybe this..." Roy reached under the bar pulling a fresh glass out, turning around to reach his friends favourite drink at the moment. Good old Whiskey.  
Richard looked at his friend, nodding in response. Pressing the cool clear glass against his lips, opening them to allow the warming liquid down his throat in order to help him. Help him feel numb, he only wished it would help him forget.  
"Aw man this is an easy one. Best way to get over a chick is to get another one under you. Two years is a long time man. Your balls must be a whole new shade of blue."  
As much as Richard wanted to stay in his dark morbid place, he had to laugh. Gar always had a way with words, mostly stupid, but he was good at trying to cheer a friend up. His way of looking at life was something Richard actually admired about him. He was a man child. He was a positive fellow. Garfield placed his hand on Richards shoulder, spinning him around on the bar stool.  
"Now look at all the hotties in here tonight. You have the girl with the pink hair over there. Ohh what about the cutie over there, Mocha mama. No, no, the blonde over there. Woah check her out man. She is so sexy...yeahhh i'm going to have to have that myself, sorry man! Good luck!" Garfield got off of his bar stool and made his way to the blonde beauty faster than well...the flash.  
Richard chuckled whilst Roy just shook his head.

"He's a moron. But he may be right you know. Someone else may help you heal, or at least keep her off your mind." Roy threw the cloth he used to wipe the bar down over his shoulder and walked to the other side of the bar to take some more orders.  
Richard let out a sigh. Sure someone may take his mind off her, but he won't love anyone like he loved her.  
Richard looked over to watch Gar, shaking his head in amusement as the blonde shoots him down. He then looks back to the women he pointed out, Pink hair he thought to himself, she looks super underage. Don't fancy jailbait. He then looked over to the Mocha skinned beauty. His eyes widened in shock "Is that?.." The woman lifted her head up and her eyes met with his. A huge smile spread across her face as she gets up and walks over.  
"Dick?! Is that you! Long time no see!" Before he can reply she swoops him into a bear hug.  
"Heh..yes, long time, it's good to see you Karen"  
Gar, still trying his luck with the blonde woman, notices the woman hugging Rich "Hang tight mama, Gar will be back" He gets up from beside the blonde woman and makes his way over to his best friend.  
"Well what is this I see? My man working his magic already?"

Roy rolled his eyes but wondered whether their friend had taken their advice literally and found a woman to at least spend the night with.  
Dick let out a chuckle "No Gar, this is Karen, she was a cadet I trained in the police force. Was the best student I ever had."  
"Ah you flatter me Dick. I'm alright, wouldn't say the best. Nice to meet you boys" Nodding towards Roy and Gar she gave them a wide smile.  
"Hot dayum..." Gar began looking Karen up and down, Roy noticing this, dropped his head through exasperation and dragged the horn dog to the other side of the bar, Gar's protests being heard throughout the bar.

"He is a colourful character." Laughing watching Roy drag him off, she turns her attention back to Dick.  
"Yeah he doesn't mean any harm though...I think. He is a hard one to read." She let out another laugh.  
"It truly is good to see you Dick."  
"Yeah, how long has it been? Around 6 years since we last saw one another?"  
"Too long" She laughed "How about we do some catching up?"  
Dick let out a small smile and signaled Roy so he could order them some drinks.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say no! I am not going on a date with a stranger from the internet!" A frustrated Kori blurted out to her pouty sister. Ever since she and Richard had become a couple, he had forced the two to reconnect their bond. Eventually this worked and they became very close. Koma had come to be with her sister since the couple broke up.  
"Oh come on! Pleaaaasssseee. It's the normal way to meet people these days! Maybe even the love of your life!" Koma instantly regretted the last words to leave her mouth as she watched her sister stiffen, the look Kori had on her face said it all.  
"He may not have been Kor...you're still young." Koma said softly, sounding closer to a whisper.  
"He was. I know it. That's that. People can't have two." Kori turned her back to her sister, picking up a slightly heated knife, plunging it into the sweet strawberry icing sat on the counter. With her free hand she picks up a delicate chocolate cupcake, gently spreading the icing on the top before smoothing over and adding some edible shimmering stars on the top.  
Kori owned her own Bakery, and at the moment was creating delicious treats for a seven year old girl's birthday party. The theme? Stars and Shine. Kori had always been terrible at cooking as she would tend to cook the weird cuisine from her home, but after tasting sweet treats, she became hooked like a young child, and vowed to master the skills in order to bake.  
Koma moved to Kori's side, gently taking the cupcake out of her hands and placing it with the others she had made.  
"Okay then go for the social life. You need a good night out. Go for the free drinks!" Batting her eyelashes at Kori and trying to look as cute as a puppy, sighing at her sister's persistence she finally gave in.  
"If I go, will you then get off my back about it?"  
Koma's face lit up as if the puppy in her just got a big belly rub. "Yes!"  
Kori smiled and shook her head, "How do you always manage to get your own way with me?"

"Because I'm amazing!" Koma replied, quickly taking a yellow cupcake with sparkly hot pink glitter swirled around, and biting into it before running off to the front of the store.  
"That is debatable!" Kori yelled after her sister, listening to her giggle as she got away with the cupcake.  
Kori knew her sister meant well. Afterall, living with a depressed Kori can't have been easy. Especially for someone like Koma who was so cheerful all the time and never seemed to let anything bother her, or keep her down.  
But Kori was grateful, Koma had been so understanding and along with her best friend Rachael, a rock Kori could stand on when the world became too cruel for her to handle.  
No, she owed this to her family, heck who knows? Maybe getting out would actually be fun. Kori hadn't had a night out in a while.  
Though it sure was fun when her sister and Rach teamed up to drag her out of the house. Koma was all kinds of trouble, which always made the evening extra fun. She knew her sister was always watching out for her too. It was true when they were younger that they didn't like each other, but as they grew older, their relationship grew along with them, especially after Richard. Sisters who were best friends. What more could you ask for?  
A smile spread across her lips as she thought of the two women who always knew how to make her feel better. Of course she wouldn't feel better about what happened between her and Richard. But she could try, if not for herself then for her girls.  
The smile disappeared as she heard the chime of the bell, signaling someone entering her small bakery, bringing her back to reality.  
"Kori! It's a surprise for you!" Koma shouted from the front of the store. Kori quickly washed her hands and removed her apron. Luckily the store was 'to go' or else Kori would be worried about a loud Koma scaring off customers. Though her charm with the customers is what made Koma the obvious choice to have working in the front of the store.

A natural chatterbox and friendly aura had women feeling like they made a new friend, and her beauty had men lining up buying sugary treats in order to spend 2 minutes trying to score her number.  
Luckily Roy stayed away when Koma was working or Kori would be forking out for new windows every day and having the ambulance on speed dial. Roy was aware of the scores of men hitting on his girlfriend. At first he would stop by whenever he was free in order to give the men threatening looks, if not actually threatening them every time they made a comment or even a suggestive look towards her. But after a while Richard and Vic managed to talk him out of it. Vic even offering Roy personal time at his gym to cool off and get rid of any pent up aggression, which Roy regularly attended. Eventually he promised to stay away in order to not become so bothered.  
Although Koma would never admit it. It excited her when Roy got jealous. Secretly she loved it and thought it was 'hot' to see her man all worked up over her. As much as she wanted to, she made sure to never add fuel to the fire that was Roy. She appreciated the freedom he gave her and was happy he had become calm. Now it seemed like nothing could bother him. Cool as a cucumber as the term goes. The trust between them was strong, afterall Koma wasn't the only attractive one in the relationship.  
Tall, and handome, with a body even Superman would be jealous of, or so that's what Koma would always say. His dark green eyes accompanied with thick orange hair made girls swoon. As a bartender, he was often the center of attention, with girls lining up to flirt.  
Although Koma's rejection of "Haha oh you're very sweet, but I have a boyfriend. You have no chance, and that's even if I was single." And a sweet smile. Roy's rejection was more of a death glare with a side of "No." or "Not interested" which often left girls running from the bar faster than they arrived. Both pretty harsh if you were to witness it.  
Richard and Vic joked about how harsh the way Roy dealt with it was, whereas Gar loved it. It was a way of him to prey on women when they were most vulnerable, or in his own words, he would be their knight in shining armour, coming to save them from the ferocious dragon.

Kori made her way to the front of the store, curious as to what surprise would be in store for her. And if it can still be classed as a surprise if she expects it. Could it be another fun order for a prince/princesses' birthday party?  
Perhaps Rach popping in to order her favorite treats, homemade, or rather bakery made, marron glaces. Kori never used to make them until Rach kindly requested, and by that I mean begged her friend to start making them for her. Apparently, they went brilliantly with herbal tea. Turns out they were a great hit with other customers too.  
Kori stopped dead in her tracks for a second when the thought entered her mind that the surprise could be the man from the internet. Did Koma call him and tell him to meet her now? Here?

She straightened herself out and began walking to the front again, ready for whatever was in store for her. As she walked into the front, she finally saw her surprise. She gasped and began running, jumping on the man in front of her, giving him a tight hug.  
"Vic!"

* * *

So guys! I know this chapter wasn't great. But i'm trying to introduce the characters etc. Bare with me, it will get better.


	4. Chapter 4

Vic took a deep breath as he wasn't prepared for the arms wrapped so tightly around him. For a small woman, Kori was abnormally strong at times. He adjusted himself and returned the hug with a warm smile. "I missed you too." Ever since the two met at school he had become a big brother to her. Protecting her from whatever he deemed necessary. Including bullies from school to men trying to get with her.  
"Why are you here? I thought you weren't coming back for another month at least?!" Kori blurted out, confused as to why her 'big brother' was standing in front of her, but nonetheless happy about it.  
"Ah well the tournament ended and I was feeling homesick. I needed to see my favourite people again."  
Kori smiled brightly.  
"How did the tournament go Victor?" Koma enquired.  
"As expected. Alot of good teams competing. None that were on our level. We kicked their asses." Vic said proudly.  
"I knew it. Your gym is the most practiced and disciplined I have seen. You guys are like a bunch of ninjas!" Koma then started swirling her hands around before punching the air twice, trying to imitate a ninja. Or at least how she thought ninjas act.  
Kori nodded along profusely, she too agreed that Vic's Gym was the best she had seen. But she may be biased. Vic's gym competed in body building tournaments, but so far no one had been able to beat them.  
Vic started laughing "I did miss you girls, speaking of, where is the other half of trouble?"  
Koma snickered at this and Kori smiled "Rach is not here, she hasn't come by today. I think she is preoccupied with her writing at the moment."  
"Ah of course. That sounds right. She takes that very seriously, never seen her care that much before. Guess it keeps her out of trouble though hey?"

Rachael had started writing a novel, named 'The Raven', a story based on demons she felt inside of her, added to a mystical world. She didn't really care if it never got published or even if people liked it, the book was solely there for her purpose. Others didn't need to know the thought behind it. After reading so many books, enough to fill a library or two, she decided to start writing one, a story with a bit of poetry inside too. Her dark thoughts, desperate moments and torment, made this genre nothing short of a horror. She had to admit she was proud of it.

Koma told Kori to go take off and catch up with her friend, after all it had been almost six months of not much contact. After a few protests from Kori and Koma standing her ground. Kori agreed. She grabbed her jacket and went to a nearby cafe with her bro-friend.  
They ordered their drinks; Vic ordered a Cappuccino, and Kori asked for a Mocha, with whipped cream of course! They found a table and sat down. Finally, they could have a good catch up. She had missed her friend dearly.  
"So tell me all about the tournament!" Kori chimed before poking at the whipped cream.  
"Oh you know. Same as always. Best team wins. Mine is the best team. You get the point" He laughed. Modest as always.  
"Surely there is more to tell! How about Germany? Anything new happen there? I need your excitement!" Vic began looking around trying to get Kori to talk a little quieter as she had raised her voice and was no longer speaking in her 'inside voice' as he would call it.  
Vic sat back in his chair, his mind wandering as he gave off a silent vibe that indeed something did happen in Germany.  
He shook his head "Nothing comes to mind." The look his younger friend gave him let him know how much of a terrible liar he was. Besides, he had been away just short of six months. That is a long time for 'nothing' to happen. Especially in a new and exciting country.  
He finally let out a sigh when Kori wouldn't stop giving him that knowing look.  
"Okay. Fine. Around a month after I arrived I met a girl..." His friends face lighting up stopped him from continuing his story. He could tell she was getting way too excited. Kori was always trying to get Vic to settle down with a nice woman, nagging him about it more than his own parents did. He lifted his hand up to stop her before she imagined a white dress and children,  
"No no, don't be getting excited. We eventually started dating for around four months. But after a while it started to feel like she thought I was someone else. Like she had made up this whole other persona for me. I couldn't live up to that expectation, infact I didn't want to live up to that. I just wanted to be able to be me. So, after talking that over, and the fact that I would be leaving to come back home. I ended it. She was upset but she understood that I wasn't that person she wanted.

Kori listened intently and nodded her head "I understand. If she is expecting you to be someone else, to give yourself up like that, to change who you are. That is not fair. It is good that you ended it. That way you both can find what you are looking for. Wait...is that why you came back early?"  
Vic thought about that question. "Maybe. I mean the tournament ended, and I had nothing keeping me there anymore. It did add to my eagerness to come home I suppose. I missed my little sister." He reached over and put his hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair as if she was a little toddler. Kori slapped his hand away and began smoothing her long vermilion hair over.

"Enough about me! How is my little star anyway?" He leaned forward looking at Kori, trying to read her facial expressions.  
"I am fine. Nothing to tell here." Kori plastered a fake smile onto her face. She should have known better than to do that. Vic wasn't a fool. He knew Kori, he had been there for her in her happy and low times. He knew her real smile's and her fake ones too.  
"Kori. How are you doing. Really." Kori looked up at Vic, his face stark serious, and his eyes full of concern. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid this conversation forever, afterall he was her best friend, he cared for her. He was also Richard's best friend. He cared about them both. After their relationship they were both worried that Vic wouldn't see them again. Kori worried Vic would leave as he couldn't maintain a relationship with his oldest friend's ex. And Richard worried Vic would hate him for hurting Kori as she had become the little sister he had to protect. Luckily he understood the situation and refused to take sides. Not that there was a side to take.  
"You don't have to worry about me. It's silly really. It's been two years. Surely that is enough time to get over someone..." Her eyes looked down, knowing she was kidding herself, she continued "Vic, he was the love of my life. It hurt's too much to think about. I can't seem to get over it. How do I? Do you think we made a mistake?"

Vic moved his chair beside his self-proclaimed sister and embraced her.  
"It's not an easy question. Time is your best friend on this one, but kind of a best friend who pisses you off at times."  
He heard Kori laugh and continued , "Only you can know if you made a mistake Kori. But it wasn't healthy for you, you weren't eating or sleeping. You were having nightmares. You worried everytime Rich left the house. As much as Rich tried to ease your mind, only you could help yourself. He couldn't handle his worry for you and your worry for him. Don't think about how other decisions may have turned out. That is a torture in itself. There is one way that may help you move on."  
Kori looked up at her brother, instantly interested "What? What will help!"  
Vic smirked mischievously before answering "Koma tells me you have a date..."  
Kori hung her head and let out an annoyed sigh "Aw she told you! She forced me into it!"  
Vic laughed as Kori began ranting about Komas antics of creating an online dating profile pretending to be Kori, using pictures that were less than flattering and telling someone she will meet them for a date before even asking Kori herself.  
Vic knew bringing up that subject would get Kori's mind off of the previous one. He didn't want to push her, or make her re-live any pain. Kori and Rich were the perfect couple, even at times Vic could admit he was jealous of what they had. They were so in love, he knew they still were, and most likely always would be. That kind of connection, what they had, doesn't just go away. He hoped it would dim a little, making it easier on them both. He hated seeing two people he cared about so much still hurting. Sadly love just sometimes isn't enough. Sometimes, love can be the problem itself.


	5. Chapter 5

"YO! Dudes I'm throwing a house party. You will come right? I got everything covered, booze, hot babes, amazing tunes, even hired a DJ!" Garfield boasts as he swirled around on the bar stool.  
The guys always met up at Roy's bar – Arsenal. Known for its collection of strong drinks and charm that never misses. Mostly known for its kick ass owner/bartender/bouncer who was a no-nonsense type of guy.  
"Yes! I am in. I have been away for almost 6 months. I need to blow off some steam." Vic chimes in before taking a sip of his beer.

"By hot babes you don't mean...hired help right?" Roy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT. Man no! That girl I was talking to the other night. She's a model. Got model buddies. She said she would come and bring her friends." Gar quickly defended.

"Hm, alright I'm in."

"Hey! Bring yo hot mama too. And you Rich, bring that hot chick you were talking to."

"Oh, we are inviting the girls? Koma, Rach and Kori too?" Vic said with confusion evident on his face, noticing Richard looking a little uncomfortable at this suggestion.

"Yeah of course. Why the hell wouldn't we? I already asked Rach. She can never say no to me." Gar stated, giving a toothy grin and wiggling his eyebrows.

Roy shook his head and smacked Gar around the back of his head and whispered into his ear.  
"Oh...yeah I forgot. Maybe not."

Richard groaned at the awkward silence that took over  
"It may be awkward but invite them. We will have to see each other eventually, and who knows, Gar your place is ridiculously big. We may not even bump into each other. But if we do, then, it will be okay, Kori and I are both adults, plus it's been two years… She may have moved on…" Rich felt those last words come out of his mouth like acid.  
He hated the way they sounded, how it made him feel. Pathetic. He told himself. He felt pathetic. He wanted her to be happy, after all he was the one who broke It off and broke her heart.  
He had no reason to be mad whatsoever. She was no longer his. And thinking more, he was no longer hers. Perhaps it was time for him to move on. ' _Yeah. This party is a way for me to do that.'  
_ Right then and there, he made a plan with himself to get blind drunk and make a few mistakes. Besides, before Kori he was known as a playboy, being the son of a wealthy business man, he attracted all kinds of women. Sure he may have been a little young but he didn't really care. Maybe it was time to re-visit his roots. A big home with lots of women, what better time right?

Gar was actually a professional model who often was in the news for his campaigns against animal cruelty, he was a big advocate for animal rights. So much so that he would often find himself adopting new animals in need of homes. His first animal being a puppy he named Fido. Fido was abused by his previous owners. They had dyed the poor dog green, and sadly the dog had reacted badly, so they abandoned him after beating him. The vet managed to save his life, but his fur was dyed green permanently. This was when Gar dyed his own hair green, making a statement against the cruelty.

Because of that reason, he started getting noticed. Who wouldn't want a handsome man with beautiful brown eyes, a tall slim defined figure, all be it green hair, who cares about animals? He was a perfect role model as the industry believed. Many girls knew who he was, and this enabled him to be the ladies man he thought he was. Being famous and caring was his hook, that's all girls want in a man, right?  
His home was big indeed, with three living rooms, seven bedrooms, nine bathrooms, a cinema room, a bar, a pool and a roof top, all his parties were straight hits, whether it be movie night, game night or a Friday night. Gar knew how to entertain. He was a fun cheeky fellow who always knew how to put a smile on someone's face. No matter how hard up they were.  
"Alriiight!" Gar cheered, "You still gonna bring that hottie though right?"

"Who is he talking about? Are you seeing someone?" Vic looked at his best friend, full of wonder but a little angry that Rich wouldn't have told him about this, being his best friend and all.

"No, don't get tense Vic. He saw me talking to Karen and now thinks I'm seeing her."

"Karen? Wow it's been a long time since I saw her. How is she doing!?" Vic suddenly let go of all anger and channeling curiosity.

"I'll tell you how she's doing. She doing finnnnneee!" Gar laughed as he did another shot.

"She is coming. As are all of you. Friday 9pm. Be there or I'll come find you myself...actually no, by that time I'll be knee deep in modeeeellls baybeeeee!"  
Vic chuckled as Roy and Rich shook their heads thinking 'How is this guy my friend?'

* * *

Short chapter here guys, but another chapter for a little background on a character!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait! Work is a little crazy. I will be posting new chapters but just bare with me! Thank you for reading and to all of those reviewing! It means alot! Thank you! :)

* * *

Friday arrived and after the girls accepted to go to their friend's party, they were all getting ready.  
"Are you sure it won't be too weird?" Rach delicately asked her friend, pulling a black lace crop top over herself, to match her black leather pants and combat boots.  
"Rach..it will be fine. If Richard agreed then who am I to say otherwise? Sure, it will be strange seeing him again, but…" Kori sighed, she never thought she would be in this situation, she didn't know how tonight would be, but at least there was alcohol and Gar's place was so big she could hide away if needed. "…Maybe it will be good to see him. Maybe we need to for closure reasons."  
Rachael nodded, before Koma scoffed. All eyes on her now.  
"Closure smosure. Sis, this party is going to have so many hot men there. It's your duty as a single woman to go wild. Some of us aren't as lucky!" Koma laughed, before showing her bare back to her sister, signalling her to help zip up the tight black sequin dress, just long enough to cover her ass.

Rachael noticing this added "Do you want a skirt to go with that belt?"  
Koma laughed "Ever the monotone Rach, why don't you let loose a little! I'm sure I have a leather dress that would look amazing on you. Stop hiding your hot bod away."  
Rachael rolled her eyes and brushed through her deep purple hair, before adding some black lipstick to go with her look.  
Koma looked over to her sister, wearing a sheer black crop top with a purple bra and high waist shorts, showing off her tattoos on her thigh. Koma laughed at this, an alien spaceship and stars. Her younger sister had always had a fascination with outer space, she recalled her sister feeling like an 'alien' when first moving from Tamaran. _I guess she embraced it_. Her long crimson hair was now curled, showing off the orange/yellow Ombre through it, giving a fire look to it, whilst wearing red lipstick, showing off her plump lips.  
Koma winked at her sister, she looked really good. Though Koma knew she herself looked good, her long straight raven hair flowing down her back, along with her dark purple lipstick and her own long legs being shown off. She knew she would get some looks tonight. Who knows? Maybe she could even have some fun of her own.  
"Alright!" Rachael let out, after what seemed like three hours of getting ready, she was ready to go to Gar's, sit in a corner, drink and occasionally socialise. "Let's go?" She suggested as the girls looked at her.

Koma winked as she replied "Someone's eager. Got your eye on a certain somebody have we?"  
Rachael rolled her eyes and replied with a "Ha. Yes. That is what it is, and I want to get there before all the other girls do. Oh please, oh please can we hurry."  
Koma smirked "Act all sarcastic girl. We know you want a piece of the beast boy."

"Not this again. Ugh can we just go? I need a drink."  
"NOW YOU'RE TALKING! Come on sis! Let's get to it!" And with that. A call was made to Roy and they were on their way.

* * *

Music could be heard booming all throughout the rather large manor. Entering was like getting off a plane to a hot destination and getting hit with the heat, except in this case it was music. Straight away having to shout to say hello, or motion with your hands telling others what you are doing.  
The place was littered with people, more women than men but there were still a lot of both. All mainly with drinks in their hands and a smile on their faces.  
Gar looked around whilst making sure everyone had a drink in their hand, and if not, he would make sure to put one there. His guests looked like they were having a great time already, he didn't even know who half of them were but he didn't care. A group of women near the DJ, singing along to the songs, dancing. A group of guys had taken a keg of beer into one of the living rooms, turned on the large TV and were now shouting at the channel they were watching - sports of course.  
Some guests had even gone outside, stripped to their underwear and were now hanging by the pool. Gar was a little concerned about this. Alcohol and a pool? Not a good combo, he would make sure to keep an eye.  
Gar was glad his manor was a little out of the way, away from other houses who may complain about the noise or anything else they felt bothered by. He nodded at himself for making the right choice. Not only was he a well-known model and activist, but his parents were pretty wealthy and left him a trust fund, so he never had to worry about money, hence his overly large home.  
You would think being a rich celebrity would have caused Gar to become conceited, but in honesty it was the opposite, he was always doing anything he could to please others. He was big on charity and would automatically help anyone in need. He was a good guy.

He bounced over to Richard and Vic, they both seemed to be engrossed in computer talk, of the hacking variety. He let out a look and sound of pure boredom, "Guys! Stop talking about work for a second. You are at a PARTY. Let loose and have fun!"  
Richard and Vic looked at their friend apologetically, they knew he hated it when they were engrossed in work talk. Richard being a detective, knew many people throughout his time in the force, and he had to admit, he never thought he would end up working with his best friend.  
Vic was extremely skilled in all things computers. Programming, hacking, building, you name it. So after finishing university, he bagged a job in computer forensics and cyber forensics. The job he easily excelled at. Finding it very rewarding. But eventually he grew tired of the job and decided to pursue his passion by opening his very own gym. Don't get him wrong, he would still help out with Richard if he asked, but his baby was the gym, and his car. NO ONE was allowed to touch his car.

"Alright Gar. We're sorry." Richard let out, lightly punching the green haired man's arm.  
"Perfect! Because I have these for you." Gar pulled two shots of Tequila from the table behind and shoved them in his friends faces.  
"Woah man. A heavy start. You realise I have to drive, right? I can't be doing that man." Vic states, waving his hands in front of his face.  
Gar raised an eyebrow. "Dude, why are you even going home? I have more than enough room for you to stay! Richard is staying, right Rich?"

Richard moved his eyes sideways to look at the boys, keeping his head straight. "Er..." He moved his head towards the boys and shrugged "Sure?"  
"There we go! So, it's settled. You have nothing to do tomorrow anyway, may as well chill out here."

Vic racked his head for reasons why he shouldn't but he couldn't think of anything. "Alright man I'll sta…. wait a minute. Are you wanting us to stay so we can help clean up afterwards?!" A stern look on Vic's face as he turned towards the animal lover.  
"Haha no man. Honestly. Just thought we could chill out tomorrow. You know I got the best cure for hangovers…an awesome breakfast, a great swim…as long as they don't ruin my pool…" He trailed off before looking behind him out the doors to see if he could see what was happening out there.  
The boys chuckled. "Okay then. Well, bottoms up." Richard suggested before clinking shot glasses with Vic and downing the strong drink.

"Yeah!" Gar cheered as he pulled out another shot glass and brought the bottle, signalling for the DJ to turn it up before jumping on the sofa beside his two friends, pouring a shot for them all.

"Where Is Roy! He is missing out." Gar questioned. Rich laughed at this. "He will catch up, you know how much he loves a drink once he gets going. He's gone to pick the girls up." Richard grabbed the bottle, taking another shot.  
"You aren't gonna take it easy man?" Vic turned towards him, sounded concerned. Downing the shot Richard shook his head. "Nope. Mistakes man. I am going to make a few mistakes."  
"…That doesn't sound so healthy." Vic trailed off.  
"Dude the hell are you doing! Don't be a fun sponge!" Gar yelled before shoving another shot in Vic's face with a disapproving frown.  
"Yeah you're right. Sorry man. Need to turn off serious Vic and get into the par-tayyyy man. BOOYAH!"  
"Yeaah! That's more like it." Richard smirked with Gar grinning. Once again getting up to supply the boys with an array of booze.

After around about 30 mins, Roy reaches Gar's place, walking in with the girls trailing behind him.  
Gar spotted them, waving like a madman to get their attention.  
"GUYS! Over here!" Innocently smiling.  
"Drink…" Was all a traumatised Roy could muster, with a look of terror on his face. The men laughed, "The hell happened to you man?" Richard asked, before pouring him a glass of the newly found Whiskey inside of the cooler box Gar had placed by the overly large sofa.  
Rachel took the glass before Richard had a chance to give it to Roy. An evident look of annoyance on her own face. She placed her dark coloured lips to the glass taking a small sip before uttering the words "Girl talk."

Richard laughed, pouring a drink for Roy. He remembered how much Koma used to love talking about everything girly; boys, sex, make up, clothes, etc. Her and Kori could talk about it for hours. He remembered the time he had gone with Kori to pick her sister up from the airport. The two didn't stop talking the whole way back. Kori had this look of pure happiness, mixed with childish innocence. _"Kori"_ Richard smiled to himself at the fond memory, before quickly snapping back into reality watching the former love of his life hugging and smiling widely at his best friend.  
"Hi Dick!" Koma blurted out. Giving him a huge hug, one that could rival her younger sisters bear hugs. "…Hi Koma…" Richard breathed out. Koma had always called him Dick as soon as she found out that was a 'cool' nickname for Richard. Though after learning the other meaning to the name, he was sure that was her reason for using it now, payback for breaking her little sisters heart perhaps. He awkwardly smiled at her before she walked off to get a drink and join her boyfriend.  
After watching her walk away, his eyes met with his former girlfriends.  
"..Kori…" She focussed her large emerald eyes on the floor before meeting his gaze.  
"Hello Richard…"


	7. Chapter 7

"..Kori…" She focussed her large emerald eyes on the floor before meeting his gaze.  
"Hello Richard…"

The room was booming with the sound of popular music, yet to Kori and Richard, looking into each other's eyes, it was like no one was ever there, the silence was deafening. At the time having no contact at all seemed like the best option. No way could they still remain friends, with the amount of love between them. It would be too hard.

* * *

 _The bags he had packed previously were lined up by the door, telling their own story, as Kori placed her mournful eyes upon them._  
 _"I'm so sorry Kori…" Richard whispered, not looking at her. Not wanting to see the hurt evident on her face._  
 _"Sorry?! Richard…please…we need each other now more than ever…" Kori's eyes started streaming, her voice trembling, eyes trying to search for an answer. She couldn't believe they had been discussing this for almost an hour. She couldn't believe they were talking about this at all._

 _"It's too dangerous! Twice Kori. Twice I have been shot. Targeted more than that! Twice that it could have been you. Two times I could have gotten you killed. That is two times too many. I should have never put you in this situation. I shouldn't have…this isn't what was supposed to happen. You don't eat. You don't sleep. You jump when there is a knock on the door. You don't think I see what it does to you every time I leave for work, or a run… anything? I can't do it anymore Kori. I can't do it to you. I…won't."_

 _A tear slipped down his face and he wiped it away as quick as he could, as if it had never been there. Kori however didn't care, she let her tears flow freely down her cheeks._

 _"No…I do not accept it. I don't need protecting! I don't want it Richard! I would rather be in danger with you than to be without you. We love each other, you have a saying here, love conquers all! Do you not love me anymore?"_

 _Kori started sobbing, looking down at the floor, trying now to hide her mess of a face from the man she loves. Richard couldn't stand it. He was hurting her. Something he promised himself he'd never do. But she had been in pain ever since the moment he got shot – the first time. He battled with himself over this decision, but he believed, as much as it killed him. As much as it broke his heart. It was the right decision._  
 _'What a cruel world' he thought. 'Working my ass off to help people, to save people, to make this world a better one for others. And what do I get in return? A - fuck you and die… - twice! No happy ending. It's unfair. But my father taught me life wasn't fair, how could I have been fooled into thinking it could be?_

 _His heart ached looking at her. Looking at what he was doing to her. He rushed over to her and grabbed her hands._  
 _"Kori…no. I love you more than I ever knew was possible. And it's because of that love, that I have to let you go. You may not care but I'll be damned if anything happens to you because of me!" He let go of her hands and cupped her chin gently, bringing her eyes up to meet his._  
 _She looked like a lost abandoned puppy, her emerald eyes, shimmering more than usual due to the tears, she looked beautiful._

 _He didn't deserve her, he never did. He felt both defeated and somewhat lucky that he had known a love like this. That he had been with someone who had loved him as much as he loved her. 'That's more than some people get in a lifetime.' With everything running around in his head, he became desperate._

 _Richard cupped her face and brought his lips to hers, kissing ever so softly, as if she was a bubble, that could burst any moment, disappearing forever. She eagerly co-operated. The sweetest kiss said a million things. They both knew it would be the last. This was it. This was goodbye._  
 _They broke the kiss but Richard never took his hand away from her face._  
 _"And I really don't want to…I wish things could have been different…" Richard placed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. Trying to breathe her in, trying to savour the moment. Her tears turned into sniffles. She was beyond heartbroken, she couldn't even think of an excuse to make him stay. She understood what he was saying, she knew he was right. As much as she hated it, she knew._  
 _Richard took a deep breath and opened his eyes._

 _"Kor…I'm so so sorry. I..I don't think we should remain In contact…i.." Kori broke down. Her eyes became hazy and she could no longer see. She was trying her best to be strong. Trying hard to stop herself crying, she fell out of Richards grasp and turned away from him, trying to calm herself down, Richard shouldn't have to see this. She wasn't doing it to guilt him. She just couldn't control it._  
 _"Kor…please…I'm so sorry…kor…it would…" His voice caught in his throat. He stopped talking before he too broke down, but it didn't matter, Kori finished his sentence for him._  
 _"It would be too hard…I understand…" She turned to him trying to show a brave smile for him. It came out as a bittersweet, sorrowful one, but he appreciated her trying._

 _Richard nodded, he began walking away, he got to the door and was about to open it before he heard Kori "Wait." He turned around to face her, before he knew it she ran to him and smacked her lips onto his. Kissing him with ferocity and intensity. She didn't care. What could she lose? She already had lost what mattered the most. Richard placed his hands on her hips, kissing her with the same intensity before he slightly pushes her back,_  
 _"Kori…" He painfully says her name, before she quickly interrupts "Stay…please."_  
 _He closes his eyes painfully as though he had just been stabbed in the heart and everywhere else._  
 _"I can't…"_  
 _Richard picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, he picked up the large suitcase and opened the door before turning around to Kori,_  
 _"Please be happy Kor, that's all I've ever wanted."_  
 _Tears began to run down her face again, with the amount she had been crying, she may as well have filled a pool._  
 _"I love you." Was her response before he closed the door behind him. Leaving her staring at the door in his wake. Slumping down onto the floor where she stood, her world came crashing down on her. All that was left were the tears she cried._

 _The door closed behind Richard as another knife entered his heart, 'I love you' echoed through his ears. That was the last time he would ever hear her say that._  
 _"I love you too" He muttered to himself, letting another tear escape. He shook it off and continued walking. Walking away from love, walking away from happiness. Walking away from her and out of her life._

* * *

Thanks for reading! You guys make writing really fun! Feel free to review if you'd like. Hope you liked this chapter! Until next time! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys so sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter. Things happened in my life and i needed to take time out. Here is a new chapter. The next one will be better i promise!

Disclaimer: i don't own anything except this story.

* * *

It felt like hours. Days. Like a form of some torturous staring contest. It was awkward, yet it was all they ever wanted. To see each other again. To breathe the same air. To be stuck In the same place, together. Yet it also hurt. Pulling at their heart strings. Knowing this is as good as it can get. The world vanished and all that was left was the mash up of emerald and sapphire.

Richard cleared this throat, snapping them both out of it. Kori breathed in deeply "How are you?"  
a small polite smile thrown on her face. She had to be polite, show him she's fine.  
He returned the smile "I'm good thank you. How have you been?"  
"I've been okay." She nodded.  
"Good…" Richard nodded back. Once again silence enveloped them, and the stares began again.  
"OH! I'm sorry. Here, do you want a drink?" Richard offered whilst motioning at the cooler box Gar had left. "I think Gar bought enough booze to fill his swimming pool, so I could use a little help."  
Kori let out a small laugh "Yeah sure, I wouldn't want to disappoint."  
Richard smiled and nodded, he grabbed a spare glass from the cooler and poured in some Coconut Rum, adding some cola too.  
"Here you go, sorry the glass is a little wet. I don't think Gar understands that ice melts." Kori smiled and shook her head. "Sounds like Garfield."  
Richard sat back down on the sofa and Kori joined. It felt nice but still a little uncomfortable. It had been two years with no contact. Two years of managing to keep away, of trying to move on. Now it just felt messy.

Kori took a sip of her drink as they sat in silence, she felt stupid. How could she think coming to this party was a good idea? How could she think seeing him again was a good idea? A smile escaped her lips after she took the sip. "You remembered my favourite drink." Her voice knocked Richard away from his thoughts. "I couldn't forget." She smiled at him and he felt his heart racing, he had made her smile, and laugh, sure it was awkward, but he did that to her, a smile and her sweet laughter, something he thought he'd never see or hear again. Silence once again hit the pair and Richard knew it was his fault. How could they just act like nothing had happened like everything was okay? They had history, they had a life together.  
"Look Kori, I don't want to ruin this party for you, maybe I should go. You should have a good time, I hate that me being here is making you feel uncomfortable." Kori smiled and looked down, shaking her head.  
"Richard, you're very kind but I don't wish you to go. I guess deep down we knew this day would come, we have the same friends and it would be inevitable to avoid each other forever. We are lucky we managed for so long…well maybe not lucky, but…maybe now is the right time for us to be able to be in the same place."

Richard let out a small relieved laugh "I'm glad to hear you say that, I can't believe those jackasses left us though." He joked, Kori laughed along. "Oh yes. Totally on purpose." Richard poured them both another drink and they continued talking.

* * *

Heads peeked out from around the corner keeping an eye on the two sat on the sofa.  
"Oh man, it's totally working!" Gar excitedly stated. Vic raised his eyebrow and looked at his green-haired friend.  
"What are you talking about? Why are we spying on…? Wait a sec. What are you up to?"  
"Look! They are totally hitting it off. She's laughing at what he says. They totally are gonna…"  
"Get back together? Man, you're insane!" Vic interrupted. Gar rolled his eyes at his muscular friend,  
"I was gonna say do it, but sure that's fine too." Gar said as he rubbed his hands together.  
"Man, what are you? Stop rubbing your hands together! Look like some lame ass villain in a lame TV show."  
"Whatever man, you're just jelly that I'm like a better-looking cupid and you're just a lame computer nerd." Vic looked at his friend dangerously and Gar let out a small gulp, "SORRY MAN DON'T HIT ME!" Gar then ran off into the kitchen to grab another drink.  
Vic shook his head, smiling at his goof of a friend before turning his attention back to his friends on the sofa, maybe Gar had a point, could this party lead to his friends reuniting? Sure, they hadn't spoken in two years, but he knew the feelings were still there, they both never moved on. Not sure they ever would, but who knows what could happen? At the very least maybe it could lead to a friendship.

His thoughts were cut short with a tap on his shoulder. "Hey there muscle man." Vic turned around to see a delight stood behind him, a tall slim built beauty, wearing a black and gold halter neck, rocking some leather pants, with red lipstick.  
"Hot dayum, someone's dressed to impressed."  
The girl laughed "How you doing Vic? You're looking good, that gym is really turning you into a machine huh?"  
Vic smirked and flexed his muscles "Well I don't like to brag but you know, you're looking pretty good yourself, new hairstyle?"  
"So good of you to notice, say why don't you grab us both a drink and let's catch up."  
"Sure thing."  
_

"AHHH He's going to kill me!" Gar screamed as he ran into the kitchen accidentally bumping into Rachel.  
"I'm going to kill you if you don't stop screaming." The look of annoyance on her face was enough to make anyone back down. She had been known to master the look of death right after Gar came into her life.  
"Haha don't be like that mama" Gar attempted to hug the goth girl infront of him but instead got a smack around the head. "Ow!"  
"Don't call me mama."

"Hahaha you two are so frickin adorable. Roy aren't they cute!" Koma laughed sounding tipsy.  
"Not as cute as you babe." Roy winked at Rach and Gar before the two started making out ferociously.

"Ew." Both Rach and Gar said in unison. Turning away they walked out of the kitchen.  
"Nice party you're throwing here Gar. Though looks like it's turning into an orgie with the amount of people making out." Rachel looked around in disgust at all the couples and strangers almost going at it.  
"Aw Rach don't be jelly, you know I'm always here for you." Gar started making kissy faces at Rach as she let out a sound of dismay and rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, is that Vic?"  
Both looked over to see their friend making out with a mocha skinned beauty.  
"Oh my god! Vic scored Karen?! I really need to up my game." Gar moaned.  
Rach laughed at the pathetic green haired man before spotting her two best friends on the sofa.

"Oh no! We left Kori and Dick alone." Rach began walking over before Gar grabbed her.  
"No! Leave them. It's the only way for them to sort themselves out."  
"Sort themselves out? Gar you know how much those two have been through."  
"I know, but Rach. They need to talk sometime. They're both adults, they don't need protecting. They talk it out and then the separation can stop. You know how long I've wanted us all to be together? But how long has it actually been? I can't take us all hanging out separate anymore. You guys are my family and I miss my family." Gar put on puppy dog eyes and looked at Rachel.  
"Ugh! Fine. You're right. Come on. I need another drink."


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting there on the same sofa, talking alone, Richard and Kori felt a little of the tension between them had lifted. They were surprisingly talking like they had always been friends. Like what happened between them was in the past. Sure, some things still felt a little uncomfortable, the feelings were still there, Richard couldn't help but feel there was unfinished business between them, but he would push that down, bringing that up would only cause drama and lead to them both feeling hurt again. Maybe it was that they were extremely mature about the situation that they began to feel comfortable, or maybe it was the alcohol. Either way it didn't matter for now. For now, it was enough to just sit there and talk, no tears, no drama, just two people catching up.

"How's the bakery? I hear it's doing well." Kori smiled and nodded.  
"Yes. It's doing very well, I think since Koma started working with me, she brings in a lot more customers than before."  
"Oh I doubt that, I'd say you're the reason why people come. You're extremely talented, I used to love the cakes you made. And so do the customers, well most… " Richard looked annoyed for a second and Kori noticed this. Before Koma worked at the bakery, Kori was the one to be hit on, many times she would come home furious that someone had tried to make a move on her. From then Richard would stop by whenever he could, just to make sure she was okay. Now he was nothing like Roy, he wouldn't make a scene or threaten with violence, but one look at a guy could tell them not to mess around with him. They learned to back away.  
"Richard…" Kori was about to reach out but hesitated.  
"I'm sorry. Maybe I've had a bit too much of the good stuff" Richard laughed off, before sipping more.  
"Maybe you should stop by the bakery sometime, I could whip up something for you."  
Richards eyes widened a little and his drink caught the back of his throat making him cough a little.  
"R..Really?"  
"Well…we have been on our own for around an hour now, we haven't yelled or cried. I would like to be your friend, I think we are mature enough to at least try…if you think that it could be possible…I…"  
"Yes." Richard didn't let her finish. He jumped at the chance to be in her life again. It didn't feel like a mistake, it didn't feel as impossible as before. Seeing her again, he knew he couldn't just let her leave his life again. He needed to be in hers. Even as a friend, even if it ended up as a temporary thing. He missed her, and now she was here with him, he couldn't bare to not see her again. To not see her smile, to not make her laugh. He knew it was a dangerous thing, trying to be friends. But what else could he do?  
Kori's eyes showed how happy she was, her emerald eyes shimmered bright enough that it matched her smile. She was scared he would reject her. She was scared he would leave again. After the break up no one could find him, he had left the city, went back home to see his father. For a whole year Vic and the guys had minimal contact with him. Gar was mad and said he was running away like a coward, Roy and Vic had smacked Gar for saying that, but the truth was, Richard did. He ran away from his feelings, leaving was the only sure way he wouldn't run into Kori, he wouldn't run to the apartment and tell her he can't be without her He wanted to lead whoever was trying to kill him away from the city. He went to visit his father in Gotham for help. Help trying to track down Wilson. He had come close during that year to catching him, then suddenly, the trail went dead. Apparently in the 'criminal world' there were rumours that a hit had been put on Wilson and it was successfully carried out. Richard was suspicious but with no leads he couldn't carry on. So, he decided to come back home. Face life. Face those he left behind. He knew it would take some grovelling for Gar to forgive him, but he knew Vic and Roy would understand. He wasn't sure he would ever see Kori again, his heart hoped he could, but his head told him it was best not to. Right now, he was happy to be there, on the sofa, talking with her, looking at her.

"Are you okay? You've been staring into space?" Kori chuckled to herself finishing her drink  
"Oh yeah I'm fine." They smiled at one another before Gar almost crashed into the sofa with excitement, a reluctant Rachel following behind.  
"DUDES. Game timeeee!"

Gar gathered his friends into a private room, bringing along four bottles of alcohol, Sambuca, Whiskey and Rum and Tequila. He invited a few more people into the circle to make it a bit more interesting.  
"Right guys, you all know my good friend Terra" The gang all nod and say their hellos.

"Here we have Garth aka aqualad, most popular man from the swim team in high school!"  
"Hey guys, Garth is fine." Gar smacked Garth on the back in their bro style and he took a seat in the circle.  
"Okay, so we are just missing one more person, they are running late but will be here I'm sure! Let the party commence! Everyone sit in a circle, mix it upppp!"  
The group mumbling to themselves sat in the circle with a bottle in the middle.  
"Really? Truth or Dare Gar? Aren't we a little old?" Richard began before Gar put his hand up to dismiss him.  
"Nonsense! And not just Truth or Dare, Truth, Dare or Shots. And the person who spins the bottle get's to decide what the person chosen does. Let me demonstrate."  
Gar takes hold of the bottle and spun it as hard as he could. The bottle funnily enough landed on Richard.  
"Okay so I decide. SHOTS."  
"Okay that was easy, I'll have some sambuca."  
Gar starts laughing and the others look over to him, curious as to why their friend started laughing like a mad man.  
"What?" Richard asked.  
"No, no, no, no. You see there are four bottles there? You have to take a shot from each one."  
"What?!" Rich shouted.  
"Yeah man, we're all gonna be wasted before we even begin." Vic spoke up.  
"Dudes! That is the point. Makes the game a whole load of fun. Now drink!"  
"Seriously.." Rich began pouring the drinks into the shot glasses.  
"What are you chicken? Richy poo can't handle his drinks?" Koma mocked, gaining an irritated look from Richard, and a few giggles from around the room.  
Koma eyed him up evilly, oh this was going to be fun. She couldn't wait for her turn. She was gonna cause some chaos here.  
Finally Richard had poured them and drank them down just as fast, pulling a sour face as he did.  
"Alright, my turn." He spun the bottle and lo and behold, it landed on Gar. Richard smirked. Payback.  
"Shots."  
"Alright man fine with meee." The shots were poured and down they went.

The game continued like this until everyone had had their fill of shots. Some more than others. No one was picking anything other than shots, wanting to see who would lose it first.  
The bottle had landed twice on Koma, three times on Rach, Vic and Kori. Who were slightly tipsy at this point.  
Richard laughed at the state his friends were in, Vic was complaining about feeling sick, Kori was giggling to herself about anything and everything. Rach was oddly friendly and that scared a few people. Koma was just all over Roy, so no change there. He was surprised how much his friends could actually drink, anyone else would be out of it by now.  
"Okay okay, enough of this." Richard span the bottle and it landed on Vic.  
"Vic. I choose truth. Admit something true to us."  
Vic looked around at the woman sat opposite him. He wasn't scared. He's a confident guy.  
"Alright, I really like Karen."  
Everyone immediately looked over to Karen, an amused look on her face.  
A few people let out an "ohhhh" and Vic winked at Karen, before spinning the bottle.  
Landing on Rach. "Rach I dare you to kiss someone in this circle."  
Rach laughed and immediately dragged Garth by his shirt to get close and kissed him. No hesitation or fighting it. She wanted to kiss him so she did.  
Gar couldn't help but feel jealous. They were always in a state of would they wouldn't they. Kori even accidently let it slip that Rach had a crush on the green haired man, so why pick some guy she hardly knows?  
Koma noticed this and decided to cheer Rach on. "Haha yeah! Get it girl!" before winking at Gar.  
Rich noticed this ' _Man she's being extra bitchy tonight'_ he thought. He shot Gar a look, telling him to ignore it. He just smiled and poured himself a shot.  
After what felt like hours for Gar, Rach finally pushed Garth back into his place and wiped her mouth as if she had just poured water all over her mouth.  
She spun the bottle and it landed on Terra.  
"Okay, truth Terra. Tell us something about you we don't know."  
Terra blushed but decided to take a leaf from Vic's book.  
"Okay…well. I have a huge thing for someone in this room for a while now and never had the courage to say, and I'm just going to go ahead and ask, would you go on a date with me sometime Gar?"  
This caught Gar off guard and Rach was mad at herself. _Should have said shots_.  
Normally thinking to himself Gar would have said no, as to not mess up anything that could have happened between him and Rachel, but seems she would choose anyone other than him to kiss, he figured why not? Terra was a nice girl, very pretty, so what the hell?  
"Of course, I'd he honoured m'lady" Gar smiled before pretending to take a bow, making Terra laugh.  
Koma nudged Rach as she pulled a sad face to tease her. Rach just rolled her eyes at her.  
Terra happily grabbed the bottle and it landed on Koma.  
"Okay Koma, I dare you to kiss someone who isn't Roy."  
Roy looked absolutely fuming at this. "WHAT!" No." He immediately dismissed the idea.  
"Oh, come on babe. Don't be a spoil sport. You know no one is as good as you." She looked around the circle licking her lips at Vic, making him shy away. She winked at Richard, causing him to raise an eyebrow. She got up and began walking behind everyone. Making her choice.  
Roy was bothered by this, ' _hurry up and get it over with, don't make a show out of it.'  
_ She walked around the circle twice before she decided who it was going to be. Whilst behind him she quickly grabbed his head to look up at her before she shoved her lips onto his.  
Everyone just stared dumbfounded. No one thought she would go that far. Roy's mouth fell open. Rach looked over to her best friend. Kori looked on with horror. Hurt evident in her face. Vic shook his head, even Garth and Terra found the situation awkward and they had no idea what's going on.  
Richard pushed her away, standing up in the process.  
"What the hell Koma!" He yelled at her.  
"What? I was just doing what I was told." She played innocent as she walked back to take her spot next to her boyfriend who just like vic, shook his head at her.  
"I need a drink." Rich said before walking out of the room into the kitchen.  
The place fell silent and Koma smiled sweetly at her sister.  
"You know, you can really be a bitch sometimes!" Rach said before standing up.  
"Come on Kori." Rach motioned for her best friend to follow her.  
They both got up to leave.  
"Guess you went a little far babe." Roy said.  
"A little?! Why would you do that to your own sister?" Vic asked.  
"Oh come on. It was just a little bit of fun."  
"Fun? You know what those two had, and how they still feel. It was just cruel."  
"Ugh fine, Ill make it upto her." Koma scoffed. Why was everyone making such a big deal? Not like they were still together.  
"You better." Vic warned before getting up to leave along with everyone else. Leaving Koma and Roy alone.

"Well babe. You royally screwed up." Roy said as he stretched his arms out.  
"Speaking of screwed, we are alone…"  
Roy smirked as he began to run his hand up her leg, before pulling her to sit on him.  
"Why did you pick Grayson anyway?" Roy inquired.  
"You know me, I like to cause trouble." Roy nodded.  
"You sure as hell are trouble." Koma smirked before planting her lips on his.


	10. Chapter 10

Richard was pacing around the kitchen. How dare she think that was acceptable. She knows everything he and her sister went through. She did that purposely to hurt Kori. Just trying to wind them up like she did Gar and Rach.  
What would Kori think? Would she hate him? Would she just now picture him with her sister? Maybe he was thinking a bit over the top, but he saw the hurt on her face. It was like seeing her face on that night all over again. He was still in love with Kori, one of the reasons he reacted so bad to Koma. Could they really be friends? Ugh, why were so many things running through his head? He couldn't think straight. This was not how he pictured tonight going. He downed his drink and poured a new one. He didn't want to think right now. He just wanted to drink.

"I'm sorry Kori. Koma was way out of line doing that. She knew how it would affect you." Rach sympathetically placed a hand on her friends' shoulder.  
Kori shook her head "No it's alright. You're right, Koma is just an ass when she's been drinking. I won't let her get to me."  
"Good. It must have been hard for you to watch that. I think it annoyed the shit out of Dick though. He seemed pretty mad."  
"Yeah…I hope he is okay." Kori looked around to see if she could spot him.  
"You know why he reacted that way right? He still loves you."  
"Rach! I don't want to hear that. It makes it so much harder."  
"I'm sorry but look. The reason you guys broke up was that he was in danger, right? He was wanting to protect you. Well, that danger seems to have passed. I don't understand why you guys aren't in each other's arms right now. I know he wants to, I can see it when he looks at you. And after his reaction to Koma, it's pretty obvious."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so."

Kori shook her head.  
"No. What happens when it gets tough again? Richards job will always put him in danger. The moment he gets worried he will leave again. I can't go through that. Not again."  
"I think it's different this time, but you should do whatever makes you happy. I just want my friends to be happy."  
"I know Rach, thank you." Kori hugged the Raven-haired girl.  
"Okay let's get us some drinks and act like this is a party, whatcha say?" Rach smiled.  
"I say yes, yes, a million time yes" Kori joked as she walked along with her friend.

* * *

The music was blaring, and the tension had lifted. Koma and Roy were nowhere to be seen, Dick and Vic were downing shots seeing who could outlast the other. Kori and Rach were laughing whilst outside watching Garth show off in the pool, nothing on but his underwear. No one should ever swim whilst intoxicated, but Garth may as well have been a fish, no amount of liquor in his body would change his ability to swim. It was like he was born to be in the water.  
Rachel had to admit, looking over at the man in front of her, his black mid-length hair all slick back, watching the water drip off that defined body, he was an extraordinary sight. She laughed at herself as she thought he resembled a real-life version of Jon Snow from her favourite TV show. Though she didn't know how, almost drooling over Garth, his body seemed much more impressive. Maybe it was because it was right in front of her, right there, where she could reach over and touch it. She blushed at this thought. Shaking those thoughts out of her head. Alcohol is a dangerous thing. She reaffirmed this thought as she looked over at her best friend. There she sat in the lounger chair, looking up at the stars giggling to herself. Doodling on her wrists.  
"Kori? Where did you get that marker?" Rach asked as she approached the drunken girl.  
"What marker?" Kori asked innocently as she carried on drawing on her tan skin.  
"The one you're using on your wrists…"  
Kori looked up at Rachel before looking back at her hands and began laughing pretty hard.  
Rach couldn't help but let out a small smile. Kori had always had a childlike innocence to her, especially when drinking. She seemed to be an emotional bomb, more so than regularly. Kori had always expressed her emotions, but she was also good at hiding them. However once drunk, she let them take over without second thought. Always one to worry about how she acted the next day. She never crossed the line but was always scared she had done so. When Rachel thought of her friend, she really was one of the best people she had the chance of ever meeting. Truly a diamond within this world.  
"What are you drawing?" She questioned, looking at her friend's wrist.  
"Planets and stars" were the reply, a pure look of concentration on Kori's face.  
"Cool! You a fan of space then?" Garth questioned, walking over to the two girls. His hair sticking to his neck, the dripping water glistening on his hard abs. Rachel had to keep herself from staring so she looked over at her drunken friend who had finished drawing and was now staring again at the stars.  
"Yes. I feel an odd connection" Kori's face looked completely serious until she broke out laughing "Maybe I'm an alien. Do Aliens get cold? I'm cold."  
"Maybe we should go inside." Garth suggested.  
"NO! I don't want to." Kori yelled before apologising for yelling.  
Garth and Rachel looked at each other, garth laughing with Rachel shaking her head.  
"Okay, I'm going to grab her some water and a blanket. Will you be okay with her?"  
Garth smiled, nodding his head as Rachel walked away, making her way into the house.

Sliding the glass doors open and entering she looked back at her two friends, before going into the kitchen to grab the water. As she exited, she saw Richard and Victor staring at their mutual green friend. She walked over to the men and sat down next to them.  
"What are you guys staring at?" She questioned.  
"Hey Rae, grass stain over there."  
She grimaced at the nickname her large friend gave to Gar, always thought it was insulting, but she let it go, Gar didn't seem to care too much.  
"I see that. Why?"  
"He looks sad, don't you think?" Richard noted.  
She gave a long lingering look towards their friend and noticed that he did have a sadness to him, what it was she couldn't tell but she didn't like it.  
"Dunno why man. That little shit has anything he wants. Not to mention the girls. Like why isn't he getting laid right now? It's a party! I thought he knew how to party. That little blonde chick of his could be on her knees…." Rachel cut him off before he could finish that sentence.  
"Vic. Know when to stop." Rachel warned.  
Vic looked over at Richard who nodded along with the fiery girl sat next to them.  
"I sensed I should." He laughed.  
"Where's Karen anyway? Rachel asked.  
"I think I'll go find her." Vic scooted away quickly as Richard laughed at the tall built guy running away from the petite girl.

"You know why he's sad right?" Richard said bluntly. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him as he continued.  
"He doesn't get everything he wants, as Vic said. The one thing he wants the most doesn't want him back apparently." Richard never looked at the girl sat with him, he only kept staring at Garfield.  
"What exactly are you trying to say Dick?" A hint of annoyance in the purple haired girl's voice.  
"I think you know."  
"I think you don't know what you're talking about." Rachel snapped. This time he turned his head to look at the girl.  
"Yeah? Then what the hell was that with Garth? You're practically drooling all over the guy. Want to know what I think?"  
"No. I think you've had too much to drink." She said as she got up ready to leave.  
"I think you're too scared to actually admit what you want. To actually do something to make yourself happy, or else what else would you have to write your book with?" His voice not loud enough for others to hear but Rachel did. She turned around, furious.  
"Before you start judging others, maybe you should take a long look in the mirror, or don't you care about that girl outside? The girl you chose to run away from and abandon, not to mention your friends too? You have no right to call anyone else scared. I may choose to not express certain emotions to others but that is none of your concern. If any of us is scared it is certainly not me. So don't act all high and mighty when you're down here like the rest of us!" Rachel laid into him whilst he sat there silently. She had to admit she felt a little guilty at saying those things, but she wasn't wrong.  
Richard stared out at his ex-girlfriend, hurt evident in his eyes, before turning back to Rachel.  
"You're right. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be an asshole. Guess I live up to my name."  
Rachel sighed before sitting back down.  
"I'm sorry too. But can I ask, what are you doing?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"She is right there; you love her still. It's so obvious. She loves you too, why aren't you with her right now? You want to be, I can see it."  
"Rach…I. I hurt her so much. How can I expect to just run back and be forgiven?"  
"Because she loves you. It may not be easy, but can you say you won't regret not trying?"  
"I hate how easy you read me." Rachel laughed and patted her friends back.  
"And you? What is stopping you?"  
"Ugh. He deserves better than me."  
"Rach cut the shit."  
"I'm afraid he would be happier with someone else. I..i just don't think I'm ready for that level of commitment."  
"You know he would wait for you right?"  
"I know. He deserves someone who will give him everything."  
"He does. But so do you. When you're ready you will see."  
"I guess...Oh here." Rachel passes the glass of water to him, before throwing the blanket from the sofa at him. Richard's face twisted into confusion.  
"Go get your girl." She said as she ushered him from the sofa.  
Getting up he looked towards the glass doors before looking back at his friend.  
"Thanks Rae."


End file.
